Boolia's A Series of Unpleasent Events
by Boolia
Summary: Don't read this if you you can't stand unpredictable fires, orphan cartoons, and evil uncles! With all due respect, Boolia. FIXED!
1. Chapter 1

Boolia's A Series of Unpleasant Events

Chapter 1

_dora!_

_boots!_

_come on dora!_

_do-do-do-do-dora!_

_do-do-do-do-dora!_

_do-do-do-do-dora!_

_do-do-do-do-dora!_

_lets go!_

_dora dora dora the explorer!_

_DORA!_

_boots and supercool exploradora!_

_we need your help!_

_grab your backpack!_

_lets go!_

_jump in!_

_vamonos!_

_you can lead the way!_

_hey! hey!_

_do-do-dora!_

_do-d-dora!_

_swiper no swiping!_

_swiper no swiping! (oh man)_

_it's dora the explorer!_

"Hola, I'm Dora!" Dora said to the readers

"And I'm Boots!" Said her little monkey friend.

"And today," Dora explained. "We're going to go slide down the rainbow slide and help a little rainbow to find it's mommy? Do you want to help us?" She waited a few seconds.

"You do? Great!" She started heading towards the giant rainbow slide.

"Do you know what's _rainbow_ in Spanish is?" She waited, then stopped.

"It's arco iris! Say it with me, _arco _iris! Bingo! You got it! Now come on amigos, we got to find the giant rainbow slide! Who will help us? Right, let's call the map, he'll help us!" The map hopped out of Dora's backpack and began to sing and dance.

"_Oh I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the_…" He was interrupted by Toadsworth who came onto the set.

"_CUT_!" He screamed. He went right up to Dora and Boots.

"_Look_ Dora!" Cried Boots. "Uh oh! It's look's like we made Toathworth angry!"

"You're _right _Boots!" Than Dora looked at the readers. "Do you know what angry in Spanish is? Right, its…'

"WHO CARES! Toadsworh cried. "They can learn at school!" Toadsworth pushed Dora and Boots off stage. "Now move it, our readers are like teenagers and adults, they're not _babies_ like Poof is!"

"Hey Dora, we're being taken away!" Boots told her.

"Right! We'll be back!" she said. "But first, do you know what baby in Spanish is? It's…

"_EGNOUGH_!" Than they were off stage, then the happy scene turned into a dull scene with a dreary sky. Dreary here meaning, dull and boring!

On a beach, three cartoons were enjoying themselves. There was Sandy, who liked to invent stuff. Orson, who liked to read. He sat against a tree reading _Lord of the Flies_. Lastly there was little baby Poof, who likes to shake his rattle and say "Poof, poof" a lot.

Sandy was helping Poof construct a sandcastle when I walked towards them with dreadful news! Dreadful meaning, well you go to school, why do I have to tell you? Use a _dictionary_ for words you don't know you silly readers!

"Poof?" The little fairy baby asked; meaning, "Why is Toadsworth here? Shouldn't he be with mama and dada?" Orson, put his book in his pack. Sandy picked Poof up, then they all waited for me to tell them the horrible news.

"Cartoons." I told them when I had reached them. "I must inform you all about an _extremely_ unfortunate event. Your parents, Lady Like and Sir Ebrum both perished in an enormous fire that burned your entire home!"

They both looked at each other like they were confused.

"That's _illogical_!" Orson told me. "Our parents would've _never _allow something like that happen to them!"

"Orson's _right!_" Sandy agreed. "I mean, a fire can't just _happen_, there got to be an explanation to this! How did the fire _start?"_

"I have no idea!" I admitted. "But follow me, and I'll show you!" The cartoons followed me to their now demolished mansion. I got ready to take them to their new guardian while they looked.

"Look Poof, it's our parents!" Sandy told the baby in her arms. She showed him a picture frame of their parent's wedding.

"Mama? Dada?" he asked, he stated developing tears in his eyes, then burst out crying. Sandy put down the picture frame, and cradled the crying Poof. Orson sighed.

"This isn't logical Sandy!" He said. "I mean, something has to happen with a reason! How did both of our parents die? I just don't get it!"

"I don't get it either!" Sandy responded. "This doesn't make sense even to me!"

"Ok cartoons!" I told them. "Hop into my_ jazzy_ new cab!" The now three orphan cartoons all looked awful when they went into my cub. I sighed, I tried to cheer them up, but how could you when you loved ones just died? I went into the cub, and started the engine.

I decided to tell them about their new guardian a while after I started driving.

"You all know you three can't take care of one another by yourselves!" I told them. "So I'm taking you three to your uncle Ganondorf to take care of you all and your enormous fortune!"

"We don't know a Gandondorf!" Sandy told me.

"_Yeah!_" Orson agreed. "You know you sound've take us to people we don't know! They might be dangerous!"

"_Nonsense!"_ I said. "You don't know them, he might turn out to be a nice fellow!"

"Poof?" Poof asked, a while later ("Are we there yet?")

"No!" I answered.

"Poof? ("Are we there yet"?)

"No!"

"Poof? ("Are we…") I turned around.

"_NOOOOO_!" I shouted in the baby's face. He looked like he might cry again, but he just looked scared. Sandy picked him up and I turned back to driving. We remained silent for the rest of the drive.

"We'll here!" I told them when I parked the car. The orphans all unbuckled their seatbelts, and went outside. I got their bags from out of the trunk.

"Well hello there! You must be the orphans!" A voice greeted them. All of us looked at a friendly Roserade watering her plants. "I'm so sorry at what happened! If you need some snacks, my door is always open!"

"Do you live with Ganondorf?" Roserade looked at Sandy like she was nuts! Then she laughed a little.

"Oh no dear!" Roserade said. "That's the _last _place I want to be! Gandondorf lives over there!" She pointed her petal at a dark looking mansion. Sandy, Poof, and Orson all looked. They looked at it like it was a haunted house! It was dark, a Boo floated past it, there was a full moon in the background, and for some reason lighting flashed from the sky near it.

"Poof!" Poof sounded scared. ("I don't like the looks of this place. I wanna go home!") Poof then lays his head on Sandy's chest whimpering.

"There, there Poof!" Sandy consoled the frightened baby, rubbing his head. She too sounded a little scared herself!

All of us walked slowly, and then the door opened by it self! We walked in silently and slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Hello _and welcome to my humble aboard!" We herd Ganondorf say. He was up on the stairs. "I am your marvelous uncle Ganondorf." He went down, and then looked at the cartoon orphans. He went to Sandy. "Aw you must be…" He seemed to look at no one.

"_Sandy!_" It seemed to whisper.

"Aw _Sandy_!" He then looked at Orson. "You must be…" He looked at the same nothingness. We wondered what on earth he was looking at.

"_Orson_!" The same voice whispered back.

"_Orson_! And you…." he looked at Poof. "You; the wonderful gift of above is…"

"_Poof!_" Poof answered before Ganondorf could look at nothing again. Ganondorf looked at Poof.

"Aw yes _Poof_, how can I forget?" He looked at the three then.

"Why are you all here then?" he asked. "I'm sorry but this isn't _Disney World_ or _Chuck E Cheeses_, you got to go someplace else. I tried to make them build them in my house, but they refused and said _NO_! They think I'm evil and mean, can you believe that?" Then Vatti came by them.

"Well you _do_ kidnap the princess sire!" He told Gannon. "And try to destroy the Link Bros, and steal the Triforce. So, technically you are evil." Gannon stomp his foot on his assistant's foot. Vatti bounced and screamed at his pain.

"Don't listen to Vatti." Gannon assured us. "Poor guy is nuts sometimes, for some reason _all _haunches are born that way. I don't know why, they just are! They like our consciences or something!" We just looked at him.

"Anyways," he said, getting back to the subject. "Why are you all standing in my house again? I'm sure I didn't invite you to a slumber party where we paint nails and tell each other which boys in school are cute or something like that!" He turned to Vatti.

"Did I Vatti?"

"No, I don't think so!" Gannon shrugged his shoulders. "_Oh well_, I might try that through the next time the Link Bros intrude my castle!" He looked at us again. "So what do you want? What did I _do?_"

"Don't you know?" Sandy asked. "Didn't Toadsworth tell you over the phone?"

"Tell me what? On how to order pizza?"

"Actually," I admitted. "I just told Gannon that you were coming, I didn't tell him _why _you were coming! I accidentally left that part out!"

"Our parents just died." Orson spoke up. "So can we live with you even through we don't know you at all?" Gannon gasped.

"You're _kidding_!" He pretended to be shock.

"_Nope!_" Sandy replied. "Toadsworth told us the news, so I guess it's true!"

"How do you know that I wasn't lying?" I asked. "I could just be spreading rumors like that Rumor Weed did! Does is have to be April for a joke or what? Does it have to be Pichu's B day to make you guys laugh at my jokes?" Gannon gasped again.

"That's _horrible!_" he cried. "Or your poor _unfortunate_ cartoons! Come on Vatti, do the drama with me!" Vatti did a dramatic reply with his boss.

"YES IT _WORKED_!" Gannon cheered to himself, we were all staring at him "Err I mean, I'll take good care of the cartoons as if they will be my own!" He put his arms around the three of them. Then he muttered to himself. "Pretty soon, they _will _be my own!" He snickered to himself.

"_Okay_!" I interrupted. "No more crazy stuff, I'm _leaving!_" Gannon stopped laughing like a lunatic. I put down all of the cartoon's suitcases, and went to the front door.

_"Bye_, I hope you all like it here!" I said to all of them.

"_Bye_!" Everyone except Poof said.

"_Poof_!" He said (_Bye_ _Toadsworth_! I hope this is our _temporary_ home, this place gives me the _creeps_!)

"Don't worry they _will_!" Gannon called. "I'll make sure they think its _paradis_e!"

"Good luck Cartoons!" I waved to them as I closed the door behind me, and I was gone.

Now I don't know what happens next exactly, as you can see I wasn't there! So I'll make predictions.

After I left, Gannon closed the door behind me, shut it, locked all of his ten locks, and then looked at the confused cartoons with a sinister grin.

"Why did you lock all ten locks just now?" Orson asked him.

"And why do you even _have_ so many locks?" Sandy added.

"That's _none _of your business now is it?" Gannon replied, leaning towards them. They still looked confused. Poof looked at Gannon's Triforse tattoo on his right ankle. He looked up.

"_Poof?_" He asked. (Why do you have a tattoo on your ankle?) Gannon looked at Poof.

"Again, it's_ none _of your business Co Pa Han day? I don't know what that evens means! Why are you cartoons complimenting my stuff? I mean, it's _my _stuff, so it's _private_! Now, _Vatti!" _Vatti came to Gannon's side.

"Yes your majesty?" He asked.

"Go type up a list of chores that our orphan cartoons can do tomorrow!"

"Yes my lord!" Vatti saluted, then went of.

"_Chores_?" Orson asked. Gannon nodded.

"Yeah, _chores!"_ He said. "You know, they're like homework only more tedious work, and no paper to white on and stuff!"

"We never had chores before!" Sandy assured him.

"Well, think of this as the start of something new!" He laughed at his somewhat bad joke. "Get it, the start of something new? Oh how I _crack_ myself up!" The cartoons looked at each other, puzzled.

"You know; the Disney Channel movies about singing high school students from East High who worships the wildcats?" Gannon stopped laughing, and looked serious.

"Anyways, I have a kitchen, a living room, dining room, my bedroom, a creepy spider web invested attic, and only one bathroom because I didn't know that you all will intrude into my house! Your bedroom is the attic, _come on_!" He led them to the attic.

"_Sleepity tight_!" He told them, as he pushed all of them gently in the attic. "Please, let the bed bugs bite!"

"But, it's not even _6:30_ yet!" Orson replied.

"Don't care, good night!" He shut the door.

"_Poof_!" He said, looking around. (I _knew_ that he was crazy and trouble!)

"What do you mean Poof?" Sandy asked the baby (I know, _weird_ huh? I mean, who would ask that question to a baby like Elmo does? It just doesn't make any sense _whatsoever!_)

"Poof!" (Well, my fairy baby instincts say that he's a _bad_ man! Besides, I don't like him! His feet smell like he hadn't taken a shower in _weeks_!)

"_True _Poof." Sandy agreed. "His feet _do_ smell like dead fish, but you can't judge a person by the way they look or act funny!"

"Poof!" (I know, but I just don't like him is all I'm saying!)

Later, Poof, Sandy, and Orson played cards and Battle Ship that they brought with them. Then at 9 PM, the three went to their beds, and all fell soundly asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, the three cartoons went to work. They watched the dishes, vacuumed the hallways, mowed the lawn, and even cleaned the foul toilet!

They were all scrubbing the floor with sponges when cartoons came into the house. They all looked up for they were all done. In the doorway they saw Gannon and Vatti with Vicky, Plankton, and Orson's three brothers. They talked, and approthed the room.

"Who the heck are these three freaks?" Vicky wanted to know.

"Orphans." Said Gannon. "If that what I may call you now, I like you to meet my theater group. Theater group, _orphans_!" The three orphans just looked at Gannon.

"What are you three looking at?" Gannon asked the three. "Is there a U.F.O. abducting cows behind me? Is Keaten gonna perform his show live behind my back or something? GET BACK TO _WORK_!"

"But we _finished_!" Orson told him. Gannon paused, and leaned towards the pig.

"Did you now?"

"Orson ain't _fibbin_'! Sandy replied. "We finished everything on the list!"

"All of it?"

"_Yup_! Every _single_ one!" She nodded her head.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"_Really?_"

"Yup!"

"Really?"

"Poof, poof!" (You better _believe_ it big boy!)

"_Wow_, _really_?!" Gannon looked hopeful. Sandy was paranoid and shook her head.

"_Please,_ don't do what SpongeBob did to Squidward."

"_Ok!_ I thought Keaton or CheeseBob Brownpants said those lines!" Gannon looked around.

"Cartoons." He said. "Where's dinner?" Sandy and Orson looked at each other, confused.

"_Dinner?_" Sandy asked.

"Yes, it's a meal you eat in the evenings." Gannon answered. "_Where_ is it?"

"We never made dinner before." Orson told him. Gannon marched across the room.

"_Why_?" He demanded. "Do you expect my theater group and I to just oh I don't know, say _STARVE?!_

_"Poof, Poof!" _The baby laughed. (I expected that!)

"Poof _shhh!_" Orson shushed the baby's mouth.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that rude comment." Gannon said. "Now, GET TO _WORK_!!!! _Please_ cartoons? Do it for Ganny, I promise to show you my Keaton sock collection if you do! However I warn you, they smell! I haven't washed them for _years_! So _please_ cartoons?" He was on his knees and begging, giving the puppy dog look and whimpering. "Uncle Ganny _can't_ do it all by his lonesome! _Please,_ won't you help an unfortunate soul like me in his time of need?"

"_Poof_!" (We'll do it if you promise _never_ to do that scene again!) Gannon stood up.

"It's a deal! Man, I should do that to the Links so that they don't destroy me! I am _such _a smart man today!"

"But Gannon," Sandy started. Gannon looked at her. "you didn't write dinner on the list."

"Well, I'm _adding _it in my head right now, now _go!_"

"_Hey_!" Said Orson. "Now you can't…"

"_GO,_ AND FIX US PASTA _NOW!_" The three cartoons just headed towards the kitchen without any more complaints. Gannon turned to his group.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk_!" Tsked Plankton. "_Cartoons _today!"

"I _know_!" Vicky sighed. "I have a nine year old kid that I baby-sit for and I _swear,_ something about that Turner kid is _freaking _me out every time I visit!"

"I thought he was _ten_!" Gort said.

_"Whatever_!" Vicky said. "The point is once a twerp, _always_ a twerp!"

"You got _that_ right!" Wart snorted. Then they all laughed.

"Well, ready to cook Orson?" Sandy asked the runt when they got there.

"I'm ready when you are Sandy!" Orson answered her.

"Are you ready Poof?" Sandy asked the baby.

"Poof, poof!" The baby answered. "I'm ready for action!" He poofed up some forks in his hands. "And in the process maybe we can put hot sause in Ganny's food so he'll burn his guests, Vetti, and his whole house to the ground! Then when Toadsworth comes we can leave him and Vatti forever and…" he poked at the air with his forks

"_Poof_!" Sandy scolded. Poof looked at Sandy, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Poof!"" (Sorry! Oh but you must admit, it will be funny!) Poof laughed at his thought of his plans for Gannon.

"_Poof!_" Sandy still scowled. "What will your real mom and dad think of you doing those?" Poof looked at the ground. (You're right Sandy!) The baby sighed. (Sorry!)

"Now let's get to work boys!" Sandy told them. "The food can't cook themselves you know!"

"Right!" Orson agreed.

"Poof! (Yeah, but it'll be _awesome_ if they could!) The three cartoons got down to business.

A few minutes later, Sandy asked Orson for a pot to put the pasta in. Orson didn't have any, so she asked the baby instead.

_"Poof_!" (You can count on me! What a fairy baby got to do, what a fairy baby got to do!) Then while Poof gathered the pot, he hummed to himself.

_"Poof, poof, poof_!" He sang. (_Let's get down to business, to defeat the Gannon_!)

"_Poof_!" (I have what you ordered!) Sandy and Orson looked at what Poof brought. Instead of a pot, beside the round baby was a vase with Keaton pictures all over it.

"_Whoa!_" Sandy observed looking at the vase. "Gannondorf sure does worship that Keaton fellow!"

"Uh Poof, that's a vase!" Orson told the baby. "We need a pot."

"Poof!" (Well _excuse _me for mistaking a pot for a vase! I'm only eight months old you know, give a fairy baby a _break_!)

"It's okay Orson!" Sandy told him. "We're just wash it twice!" Poof handed her the Keaton vase to wash.

_"Poof_!" (_Thanks_ Sandy! I always _love_ it when cartoons can understand my feelings!)

When they were done, they set the table. Then they stood by the table, proud of what they've done. Gannon and the others were watching Keaton on TV.

"Dinner is served!" Sandy called. Gannon and the others turned around. Gannon had a Keaton puppet in his mouth. He put the puppet on the floor, then marched to the table. He looked at all the food, then at the orphan cartoons.

"Cartoons, where's my Keaton bib?" The cartoons looked confused at each other.

"Keaton Bib?" Orson asked.

_"Yes!"_ Gannon replied. "I can't _eat_ without my Keaton bib!"

"You didn't ask for it!" Sandy reminded him. "And _don't _say that you just thought of it now!"

"Poof!" (You can eat without your baby bib, all you need is to _believe!_)

"You can't eat without a bib yet can you Poof?" Gannon teased the baby.

"Poof! (Stop teasing me, or I'll call my agent!)

"You don't have an agent!"

"Poof! (I know, but if I did I'll call him so we can prove you guilty in court, and you're be arrested for baby harassment.)

"You think you're so cute, don't you your little monkey that likes bananas?" Poof nodded.

"_Poof, poof!"_ (You bet I am, I'm the _cutest_ baby on television! And I'm not a monkey! I may eat baby bananas, but I'm _not _a monkey!)

"Oh we'll see about _that!_" With that, Gannon picked up Poof with his large hands, causing the little baby to cry a little.

"Give him back! Can't you see he doesn't like to be picked up by total strangers?" Orson ordered. With that, Gannon slapped Orson across the face. Orson fell backward, and Poof cried louder.

"You _monster!"_ Sandy shouted, grabbing Poof away from Gannon.

"I'm not a monster!" Gannon cried. "Stitch is!"

"Well that _maybe _true." Sandy agreed. "But you're a_ bigger_ one!"

"That's it!" Gannon declared. "No more Mr. nice Gannon!"

"Poof!" (Um, you weren't nice to _begin _with!) With that, Gannon dragged the cartoons to their room in the spider web invested attic.

"I hope you cartoons think about what you've done!" Gannon told them, as he pushed them inside. "I can't _believe _you didn't get my Keaton bib, it was all a _simple _task too, _good night_!" With that, he slammed the door and locked it.

"How could mom and dad do this to us?" Orson wanted to know. "Poof was right, we got to run away!" Orson opened the blinds and stepped outside.

"_Poof!"_ (All _right! _I knew I was right, I _love_ being right! Fairy babies rule!)

"_Orson_!" Sandy said. "I agree with you and Poof, but we can't just run away from our fears! We got to lasso them up like they were Texas bulls!" Orson sighed, stepped back in, and sat down by Sandy.

"You're right!"

"_Poof!_" (_Yeah,_ let's _run _away from this awful place and…_huh?_) He noticed Orson and Sandy just sitting there. He went over to them. (Uh guys, aren't we going to run and forget this horrible place?)

"What are we going to do?" Orson asked.

"I don't know!" Sandy admitted. "But we ya' can figure it out. I just _know _we can!"

"You're right!" Orson agreed. "We're figure this out together!"

"Poof!" (Well I was hoping to run, but _count me in!)_ The three of them high fived each other all in the middle, then got ready for bed.

The next morning, the cartoons fond a note posted on their door.

"Carttons, plese go to the fly market to get sum foods today if u want to eat! Lov Gannon." It read. (As you can see, Gannon can't spell very well.) The orphans were smart and figured out the massage, went downstairs, went outside, and went to the flea market.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the market, the cartoons brought bags of fresh hot Cinnamon Rolls. Because they were starving, they set down on a step to eat their breakfast.

While Poof was about to take a bite out of his, he saw someone push Pichu and Stinger onto the stone street.

_"Out_!" The tiny baby heard a female shout. He gasped when he saw Vicky, Orson's brothers, and Plankton. They were managing a fruit stand. Plankton had an orange in his tiny hand.

"Look, we promise to sell your money back, after we get some. We'll poor right now you see." Stinger pleaded to Vicky. "That's why we gave you a credit card, to promise to pay later! So can we get some food, as you can see we're really starving! Pichu and I haven't eaten in two days! So please, can we get some watermelons?"

"Let me think for a second.," Vicky then leaned into the scorpion's face.

"_NOOOOO_!" Vicky screamed. They laughed at their humiliation.

"Excuse me, Mrs. red haired lady?" Pichu asked. They stopped, and Vicky leaned in towards the tiny electric mouse.

"What do you want shrimpy?" She commanded to know.

"Why are yous so evils? We just wamt food, tats all!"

"Food huh?" Vicky leaned back. Pichu nodded.

"Oh _yes_! We'll be greatly plased if you'ds be sos kind in selling you foods to us!"

"Okay Pichu, you can have you food." Pichu looked pleased.

"_Reallys_? Whems?"

"Right _NOW!_" With that, she picked up a melon, then she and her friends threw flying fruits at poor Stinger and Pichu!

"_Ows_!" Said Pichu. "You peoples are evils! This is _mots_ what I hads in mimd!" The five of then just laughed at the now wet Pichu and scorpion.

"aw cheer up scorpion!" Gort said. "You still got your idioatic Pichu to keep you company!" He and his brothers laughed.

"Just be glad you're not married to him!" Vicky laughed.

"Or even go Jellyfishing and blow _bubbles _with him!" Plankton added, then the five all laughed.

"Why yous!" Pichu was about to thunder shock them, when his boss stopped him.

"Stop Pichu!" Stinger told him. Pichu looked at his boss. "Let's not make matters worse!"

"Boss, when will we eats? I'm _starfing!_"

"I know Pichu!" They started walking. "I know."

Poof felt bad for Pichu and Stinger, he looked at his roll, back at them, then at the roll. He knew what he had to do, he took his big bag of freshly baked Cinnamon Rolls, and headed towards them. Sandy and Orson stood up.

"Poof what ya doing?" Sandy shouted.

_"Yeah_ Poof, you need those or Gannon won't feed you!" Orson shouted as well. They kept calling him over and over, but this fairy baby was on a mission, he wasn't or _couldn't_ let the electric mouse and scorpion starves to death, can he?

"_Poof_!" He said when he had reached them. Stinger and Pichu turned around.

"Yes Poof?" Stinger asked, sounding depressed. "What do you want? Poof handed them the bag for them to grab it. Stinger looked surprised.

"Ums Poof." Pichu told him. "I'm sorrys, buts me and Boss dom't feels like a foods fight rights nows! So cam yous cam backs laters amd…"

"No Pichu!" Stinger told the electric mouse. "I think he wants to give his cinnamon rolls to us because he feels sorry for us." Then he looked at the baby. "Is that right? We can have it?" Poof nodded.

"Poof!" The baby smiled. (It's all yours my friend, and no, this is no joke.) Stinger grabbed the bag from the baby and looked at the dozen of rolls in the bag.

"Wow thank you, that's really superb of you." He looked at the baby. "Thanks!"

"Poof!" (You're welcome!) Pichu looked at Poof.

"Hey Poofs?" Poof looked at Pichu. "I'ms sorrys I threw that rock at yous whem we were on tats ilambs. Its wasm't my faults throughs, tats ilambs puts a curse on me and Larrys to be extras meams! I hopes yous cam forgives me!" The baby shook his head.

"_Poof!_" (No Pichu, it's no big deal now, I forgive you!)

"Goods because I have something to gives you!"

"_Poof, poof!"_ (That's ok Pichu you don't have to give me anything!"

"Buts I wamts to!" Pichu reached behind him and pulled out a little Dalmatian beanie. Poof looked at it.

"_Poof?_" (Hey, where did you get that from?"

""Ohs I gots it froms the rock tat I threws at you."

"(It was _inside_?)" Pichu nodded. "_Yups_, amb it's alls yous my frimb!" He handed the beanie to Poof. Poof looked puzzled.

"(Wait a minute, if the beanie was inside of the rock, then that must be why that was a cartoon island! They wouldm't really hurts babies with stones!" Pichu laughed.

_"Rights_!"

_"(That_ explains why the rock was super soft when it hit me!) Poof grabbed the beanie. "(_Thanks_!)" Pichu held out his hand in the middle.

"Friemb?" He asked. Poof looked at the hand.

"(_Friends_!) He shook the rodent's hand. They let go.

"_Ok byes_!" Pichu raced off.

(_Bye!)_ Stinger shook the baby's hand.

"Well thanks again, and bye!"

_(Bye!)_ The baby waved as they departed.

"Wow Poof! That was the nicest thing to do!" Sandy told him when they reached him.

_"Yeah_!" Orson agreed. "Even through it cost you your breakfast." Poof turned around.

"(That's ok guys! Like I always say, what a fairy baby gotta do, what a fairy baby gotta do!)

"Poof, you didn't say that!" Sandy told him. "You just copied that line from Tommy Pickles when he was a baby and added a word!"

"(I said I _said_ it, I didn't say I _copied_ someone's line!)"

When they got home, Gannon looked at Poof.

"Poof, where's your meal for the day?"

"Poof gave his meal up." Sandy told him.

"What?!"

"He gave it away to Pichu and Stinger who were poor and less fortunate then us." Orson added. Gannon looked at the baby.

"Is that true Poof? Tell me it isn't true!" Poof looked at the floor.

"(It's true.)"

"But _why _Poof? Why would you feed some losers that are smaller and unfortunate compared to us?"

"(Because they were poor, and it felt right when I did it, I mean they didn't have food for two days, so I had to, they were being mistreated. So I had to…)"

"That's it! No food for you today Poof!"

"What?" Orson and Sandy said. Sandy and Orson went to Gannon.

"But Poof did the right thing!" Sandy said. "They were gonna starve to death if he didn't give them food."

"I don't care!"

"But they were poor, and didn't have the money to…"

"I _don't care!_" Sandy and Orson looked at Gannon. "Poof didn't care about me starving, why should I care about him?!

"Because," Sandy said. "He's a baby, you're a grown man, ergo you _should _feed him!"

"I _still _don't care. This is a free country ergo I can make my own decisions!"

"_Poof!"_ (Come on feed me, I did a good deed, ergo I should be awarded!"

"You all go to your room now, for you're all punished _now!"_ He started dragging the cartoons to their room.

"But that's not…_WHO CARES_! I HAD EGNOUGH OF THIS!" he opened their door, and pushed them all in.

"Nightly night children, and remember the play tomorrow!"

"What play?" Orson asked. Gannon closed the door and didn't hear him. Vatti reopened the door.

"Good night cartoons!" He closed the door. Poof looked sad.

"_Poof_?" He said. (Where am I going to get food now?) He sat on the floor and sobbed. (I shouldn't have given them _all_ of the rolls! Now I'm starving and…" The baby sobbed some more. Tears streamed down his face. Sandy sat by him.

"Poof you did a good deed no matter what people say!" She handed him her roll. "Here ya can have mine!" Poof looked up, took it, and had a bite.

_"Poof_!" (Thanks Sandy.)

"You're welcome! You did a good deed, you should be proud!" Poof smiled at her.

(I am!)

"Hey Sandy." Orson said as she hugged the baby. "What play was Gannon talk about?" Sandy let go of Poof.

"I don't know! I guess we're just have to wait and see!"

At 9, the three went to bed after playing, Go Fish, Uno Attack, Sandy and Orson played Kings in the Corner while Poof watched, and Sequence for Kids. They all waited and were eager for the upcoming play.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_Exactly_ what are we doing?" Sandy wanted to know. They were all backstage getting ready for the play. Sandy was wearing a wedding dress, and had flowers in her hand.

'Why we are having a play." Gannon told them. "And I invited Toadsworth to see how well you cartoons like living with me!"

"But we never really liked you." Sandy admitted. "Or Vaati." Gannon looked at them.

"Well pretend you like me!" He told them. "And if you pretend too much, maybe you're _LOVE _me at the end."

"You can take our parent's place!" Orson told him.

"Or I can't, can I?"

"Nope!" Then he looked at Chief Bookum in the audience, then back at Gannon.

"Um, why did you invite Chief Bookum?"

"To arrest you if you screw up, my loving cartoons!" Sandy looked around.

"Hey, where's Poof?" She asked. "I haven't seen the little fellow since last night!"

"_Yeah!_" Orson agreed. "Me too. Is he going to watch us perform?"

"Don't worry!" Gannon reassured them. "I have a special seat for little Poop." Orson and Sandy looked at him.

"It's _Poof!_" Orson corrected.

"_Whatever!_" Sandy looked serious.

"Ok, _where is he_?" She demanded to know.

"See up there?" Gannon pointed upward. Orson and Sandy looked up. There they saw the fairy baby and his toy. The baby and the toy were locked in a cage above a fifty foot tower! The cage was near the edge. Poof tried to get out but couldn't.

"_Poof, poof_!" He cried. (Let me out, let me out! HELLLLLPPPPP!)

"_Let him go_!" Sandy shouted at Gannon. "He's only an infant!"

"Let him go Plankton!" Gannon talked into his My Little Pony walkie-talkie. The cage started to drop!

"_NOOOO_!" Orson and Sandy yelled together.

"Keep it up there Plankie!" Ganny spoke into his walkie-talkie. "Looks like a certain squirrel and pig still want their baby that's not really theirs! The cage stopped. Poof felt woozy, but shook it right off! Gannon looked at Sandy.

"Sandy." He told her. "Since you're like the mother of this parody, let me tell you that you can't always get what you want."

"What are you talking about?" Orson wanted to know. Gannon looked at the pig. "I mean I agree that you can't have what you want all the time, but you kneeled, begged, gave us the puppy dog look, and whimpered when you wanted us to make you and your group dinner that one night, remember?"

Well I…"

"And don't forget the huge tramper tantrum you had when you wanted to have your picture taken with Santa that one year!" Vatti added. "They kicked us out of the mall for that."

"_THAT'S NOT THE POINT_!" He roared at his assistant. "Santa had it coming!" He then smiled at the cartoons. The point is you can't _always_ get what you want, ok?" Then Gannon began to depart.

"Now Vatti and I better get dressed and ready for the fun to begin!" He and Vatti departed out of sight.

"Good thing this isn't a real wedding!" Sandy said. "That guy gives me the creeps!" Orson was reading a page from a book.

"Um Sandy!" He said. "I think this is a real wedding!" Sandy looked at him.

"What?! That's impossible! This is just a play Orson, it isn't really going to happen, it's just pretend!"

"Not according to this book."

"What ya mean?"

"According to this, the legal guardian decides for their cartoons to get married or not."

"Let me see!" She walked over, and looked at what he was reading, and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! You're _right!_"

"You're not going through with this, are you?"

"I'm afraid I must!"

"But Sandy, don't you see? He's just using you to get his dirty hand on our enormous fortune."

"I know, but I still have to!"

"But Sandy…"

"_Go_! I _hav_e to!"

Orson looked at Sandy like he didn't trust her, and went off stage when Gort demanded him to. Sandy got ready.

Orson had a plan to save Poof! He started climbing the ladder of the tower where the cage hung just above.

During the climb, he saw Sandy and Gannon marching down. The wedding had begun, and wedding music was heard! When he got all the way up, he looked around, then at the caged Poof.

"Say Poof, where's the key?"

"_Poof!_" He pointed to the stool. (Over there!) Orson noticed the key on the stool. He got it, and went to unlock the cage lock.

"Don't worry Poof; I'll have you out in no time!"

_"Poof_!" He shrieked. "(Orson, behind you!) Orson looked behind him and noticed Plankton!

_"Stealing_ my future employee of the Chum Bucket?" he said. "I think not!" He was about to punch Orson when he ducked. Plankton fell out the window, opened the cage, and held on to the cage door for dear life. Poof fell out of the cage!

(Well this is it Spotty!) He told his Dalmatian toy. (I know I'm immortal, but if I wasn't, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!) He closed his eyes tight, waiting for his upcoming doom.

He opened his eyes when he felt like he wasn't moving. He looked around, and joyously cheered.

_"Poof!" (Hooray fairy wings_!) He flew to the ground.

Sandy was signing a contract that she and Gannon legally married when Plankton called to Gannon from his tiny tiny mike.

"Sir we have a problem!"

_"What_?! Can't you see that I'm busy?" He then saw Plankton hanging for dear life on the edge of the tower. "_CURSES_!" Sandy and the audience were looking at him.

"I mean, look, we are now married!" He grabbed Sandy and hugged her. "My new wife!" He kissed her. Everyone cheered.

"_No everybody_!" Sandy told everybody; they quieted down and listened. "You don't understand, this was a _real official wedding_!" Everyone groaned. "I'm _serious!_" Everyone groaned again.

"*It's _true!_" Orson said who got of the ladder, and walked in the aisle. Everybody looked at him. "Gannon planned this play, but according to a book I read, the legal guardian has the right to let their cartoons get married to anyone he wants, and he chose himself just to have our fortune!"

_"Poof!"_ Everyone looked at the baby who was by Sandy. "(And he even locked me and my toy, Spotty, in a cage, and told Plankton to supervise it on a fifty tall tower. If it wasn't for my wings, and the fact that fairies are immortal, I'll be dead cause of him!) I stood up.

"Is this true?" I asked Gannon. "Is all the horrible stuff they said _true_?"

"Well I…Vatti did it!" He blurted out.

"_What?_!" Vatti was shocked. "I most certainly did not you highness!" While they were auguring, Poof croulwed into a corner.

_"Poof_!" (Hey guys, look what I found!) We looked at the baby who has discovered a flame thrower behind the curtain. "(I wonder what it does!)

"_POOF NOOO_!" Sandy said. He picked up Poof who just pulled the lever. "Poof, that's not a toy, so _don't_ touch it!" Then the flame thrower went into action! It flamethrowed the contract in Gannon's hand, and burned it into ashes. Gannon screamed like a girl, as the flame thower turned off.

"Look's like you are married to me no longer." Sandy told Gannon. He growled at her. "Good, because I hate you, and you are a terrible actor!" Gannon was shocked to hear this.

"_Hey_!" Said Orson. He looked at Gannon. "You killed our parents! With that flamethrower that burned down our house!" Chef Bookam stood up, he was mad!

"Gannon you are arrested for faking a play, disappointing millions of cartoons, murder, hanging a fairy baby in a cage over a fifty foot building and… well a bunch of stuff!"

"_And_ for stealing my Donant!" Patrick added.

"_LET'S GET HIM!!!!_!!!" all of us shouted, some getting their angry mob supplies.

"_No, no, NOOOOOOO_!!!!!!!" Gannon hollered when Chief Bookam arrested him.

Well readers, I'm proud to announce that Gannon, Vatti, Vicky, Plankton, and Orson's brothers were all arrested for their lifetime. Patrick got a free donant from the police. Pichu and Stinger got rich again. And now, the three cartoons were all sleeping in the backseat while I drove my jazzy van. Everybody lived happily ever (well you know!)

PS. Sorry, we're not doing the entire movie for it taking to long (If we did, you'd be reading this for HOURS!

P.S.S. You can make up the rest if you chose! You can even make up the characters and change the main ones if you want! Pichu would've played Sunny if Poof wasn't born yet. _Wow_, even little fairy babies can make a difference!

Enjoy!


End file.
